Planetside: Story of the Vanu Resurrection
by LittleBearBahr
Summary: Rated PG-13 for suguestive contentViolence. This is a fic for the game Planetside... but have been forced to put it here for lack of a section. R
1. Default Chapter

My name is Colin O'Neal. Ever since the Terran Colonists landed on this planet I can honestly say I know what "Forever and a day" feels like. Constantly fighting over a world. Never dying, never growing old thanks to the Vanu and their ability of storing and reassembling Human DNA. Remarkably, however, no one looses his or her memories between what's called "re-spawning". It's like having your mind on constant auto save. As nice as that may seem, remembering every painful excruciating detail before dying is not exactly something you want to hold on to. But not all memories are bad. This Story is comprised of many memories I have of my time on this planet. Some of the memories are good, some bad, and almost all of them, ugly.   
  
My name is Colin O'Neal, and this is my story.  
  
(P.S. I must warn you that this fic is kind of slow to start but it gets better… much better ^.^ enjoy!)  
  
***Disclaimer*** I do not own any rights to the game "Planetside" but it's a great game nonetheless. All characters are original and I will be greatly irked if they are stolen. 


	2. Late Night Tactics

Colin slouched further into his chair, starring at a three dimensional diagram of the Agol base and it's surrounding gun towers. He reached forward with his right arm and pressed a combination of options on a touch screen pad. Simultaneously two thirds of the diagram disappeared, emphasizing on the southwest quadrant of Agol and it's southwest tower. Colin blinked rapidly, then rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, examining the poorly detailed, yet adequate gun tower dimensions.  
  
"For God's sake Colin, you've been going over these diagrams all night. Get some sleep man." A man slightly younger than Colin walked sternly with an irritated yet concerned expression. "If you don't get to sleep you wont be any help." The sound of metal upon metal scrapped as the automatic door closed behind the man. Ignoring him at first, Colin reached forward with his right hand again putting in another combination on the touch pad. The Diagram, responsively, brought itself to show the base and all four towers. Colin sighed when it created a bird's eye view of the base, outlining with a purple dot, the best way to infiltrate the base from the southwest entrance. Alternative routs were marked out by yellow dots.  
  
"I realize that Thomas, but if I don't get these diagrams down I still wont be much help." Thomas stood behind Colin, not knowing how to respond. Colin was right. Being a stealth infiltration unit it was a necessity to know every nook and cranny of the base that you're planning to hack; especially when that base is a primary defense position for the enemy.  
  
"As a leader you should be well rested." Thomas finally spouted. He gave a look of confidence that Colin would have to accept this fact.   
  
"Of coarse Thomas, you are right. As a leader I should be well rested and alert for battle." Colin stood up and faced Thomas. Despite being older, Thomas was considerably taller. However Colin had proven many times that size does not matter. "However, as a leader I must also be prepared for battle. And as far as I'm concerned, I am not prepared, and until then, sleep will have to wait."  
  
"But Colin, you…"  
  
"Thomas I am confining you to your quarters until 0600 hours!" The look in Colin's eyes changed from what seemed to be a normal overtired soldier to a well-bred, high-ranking officer. The glare he imposed on Thomas forced him to immediately back down.  
  
"Yes… sir." Thomas turned around and exited through the door in which he entered. Colin also turned around and sat back in his chair continuing his studies. This continued for an hour before the sound of metal against metal shook his concentration. At the instant of his eye's twitch he spun around in his chair stood straight up and barked with an angry tone.  
  
"Thomas I though I told…" Colin was suddenly stopped by the realization that it wasn't Thomas standing at the door. It was a woman the same age as Colin if not a year or two older. Tapping her foot, her arms on her hips, and the look of the grinning devil on her face she walked towards him. "Lynn," he sputtered, "what are you doing up at this hour?" She ignored Colin's questions and moved right up close to him. She, unlike Thomas, was a good deal shorter than Colin, at least by a head. Colin looked down at her when she finally came right in front of him. Being so much taller he looked straight past her face and through the large collar of her oversized nightshirt. He blinked.  
  
"Colin Alexander O'Neal," she scolded. "You should be sleeping and you know it. You're too valuable a member of this outfit to be staying up all night and not…" She stopped realizing that he wasn't exactly listening and from his expression found out what he was paying attention to. With a slight gasp she took a firm grasp at the end of her collar and pulled up against her neck. Colin's face snapped up and looked straight at Lynn. "And no peaking… unless," she paused a smirk blatant enough to smash through a Magrider. "Unless you promise to stop studying and start sleeping." Lynn put her arm around Colin's waist and presses her body against him. Colin, trying to act professional kept a stern face. This was soon ended with the sting of sensation crawling through his spine when he began to feel the rising and falling of Lynn's breathing against him.  
  
"Alright Lynn, you win. But only because I was just about done anyway." Colin smiled at her. He wrapped his arms around her and with great strength lifted her up, placing her on his hips. Lynn, quite aware, wrapped her legs around his waist giving her a good hold.  
  
"You're a horrible liar Colin." She giggled seductively as he walked her to the door. He waved his hand and pressed a pad on the wall by the door, shutting down the Diagram table and the lights. The last sound was the scraping metal against metal when the door shut behind them. 


	3. Gathering Troops

Lynn hummed softly, in a half dazed sleep. She tightened her hold against Colin's body; the sheets crumpling and twisting at their waists. Moving his arm from under her, Colin stretched. He placed his arms behind his head straightening out all the muscles of his upper body. Colin, had being awake for a few minutes now, yawned deeply. He looked over to Lynn. Her naked body, curled up against his; Colin smiled. After a few more moments he looked across his small quarters to his desk reading a digital clock. It was time to get up. Reluctantly, Colin pried Lynn's arms off of him and slid out of bed. He stood there, Naked, dried sweat glistening his slim body. He stretched again. It wasn't until after he had taken a shower and clothed himself in uniform pants and a white tank top before Lynn opened her eyes groaning at the loss of warmth. Propping herself up on her hands she saw Colin with his back to her; he pulled his shoulder length hair into a tight ponytail.  
  
"Is it time already?" she asked. Sliding out of bed herself she walked to his dresser and pulled out some clothes to get back to her quarters in. Colin turned around and looked to Lynn. He had to blink a few times before he could speak.  
  
"I'll be assembling everyone at the shuttle bay at 0630 hours. Rouse everyone you can so we can leave on time." Colin turned back around; from a small hook next to a body mirror, he took an officers jacket and threw on. Lynn, laying the clothes on the bed, gave a raised eyebrow to Colin. After putting on a shirt she spoke up.  
  
"Yes Sir," she mumbled scowling. Colin laughed. He walked up to Lynn and hugged her causing her to nearly loose balance while she tried to put a pair of his pants on.  
  
"Sorry Lynn," Colin smiled and Lynn laughed to herself while tying one of his belts around her waist. She kissed his cheek and removed herself from his grasp. "Guess it's a little to early to go into military mode."  
  
"That's ok," She smiled warmly. "I'll see you at the shuttle bay." She walked straight out of his quarters, the door closing quickly behind her. Colin let out a slow heavy breath, then yawned and stretched, cracking a few bones in his back and shoulders. He grabbed a chic pair of glasses off his desk and placed them on the bridge of his nose. He then walked out of his quarters, and headed for the Shuttle Bay.  
  
Colin stood with his fisted hands behind his back, looking over his Outfit. Looking around there were about fifteen to twenty troops willing to take on this mission. From his pocket Colin took out a PDA-like device, and started his roll call. "Atten…tion!" Every officer and troop present immediately stopped their current task, faced Colin, and saluted him. Colin saluted back. "At ease. Is everyone aware of the mission that they're taking part in?"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Good. It's time for a role call." Colin started his role call by naming off all of his lieutenants. Thomas (a.k.a. Holy Man), Lynn (a.k.a. Angel), Bradley (a.k.a. Jackpot), Alicia (a.k.a. Shamrock) and Taki "Taki, Taki, TAKI!" Colin called Taki's name over and over without a response. "Where in hell is sleeper!"  
  
"Where do you think sir!" one of the newer recruits answered, "Sleeping." A drop of sweat rolled down Colin's cheek. He sighed and turned his back to the group. There was a slight pause. Suddenly Colin whipped his head around.  
  
"Fine… we leave him behind. Everyone else, get ready and MOVE OUT!" Colin turned his head back and walked through the shuttle bay's double sliding door. After the doors shut behind Colin. The lieutenants took charge. Lynn grounded up the air support. Alicia to the ground support, and Bradley rounded up the rest to follow Colin. The mission had begun.  
  
SCENES FROM THE NEXT PLANETSIDE: Colin and a small squad take control Agol's Gun towers and are finally ready to take on Agol itself, but is there enough man power to do it? 


End file.
